


I Hate Jake Paul

by brendonstitties



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: <3, Also I love Kelsey this is just for the sake of fanfic I swear, Blood, But don't worry things will work out, Cody gets arrested, I have an alternate version too, Jake and Logan flee, M/M, This is something I thought up randomly, Violence, beef - Freeform, fuck Jake Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonstitties/pseuds/brendonstitties
Summary: Cody gets invited to a party by Jeff. Jeff reassures him Jake won't be there, but he ends up showing up anyways.Cody gets wounded and arrested, and then things go to shit.Thankfully Noel saves him, not without an argument of course. They end up going to Noel's house and binge watching Netflix until they both eventually fall asleep, completely ignoring the media for the first time in forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this :)
> 
> This was a random thought I had, so I had to write it out. I had an alternate version, but I didn't like it as much because there wasn't as much drama. I might edit this in the future so it's not so rushed, but this is it for now lol

Cody was hesitant when it came to parties. He wasn't really one to want to get wasted with a bunch of idiots with way too much time on their hands, when he could be at home getting drunk while also editing videos, a favorite pastime of his.

But nonetheless, he needed to get out and do something, because Noel had been bugging him about how he always stayed inside and never came out. The whole Jake Paul thing didn't help either.

His suspicion had grown even further when it had been Jeff Wittek that had invited him, still unsure when the man told him Jake wasn't invited and that he'd be kicked out had he shown his face.

Jeff even said this was his form of an apology, he never wanted Jake to act the way he did, but he can't control what goes on in that retard's mind so it wasn't necessarily his fault.

Cody had given in and told him he'd be there, already dressed and ready to go. Noel said he was busy with something, but if he needed a ride home he'd provide one. He knew he probably wouldn't come, but Cody extended the offer anyways as to not leave his best friend out, even though he secretly really wanted him to come…

Straightening his jacket and hair up quickly, Cody slipped his phone into his pocket and headed out the door, heading straight to the Uber he had ordered to get to the dreaded party.

 

********

 

Once at the party, Cody sighed nervously, stepping out of the car and to the front door, not surprised to see some people partying and fucking around outside.

As soon as he entered, Jeff seemed to be waiting for him, because he was right there with a smile on his face, inviting Cody inside.

“Hey Cody! Sorry about what happened with Jake, he told me he would be civil about it, and I should've known that he was gonna be like that. I just want things to be cool between us, man.” Jeff said straight up, his expression genuine, unlike the infamous Jake Paul's.

“Uh.. y-yeah man, it's cool.. I wasn't expecting it sure, but he's kind of a dick so it's not your fault he acted so stupid.” Cody said, earning a light chuckle from Jeff.

“Well that's great, I'm glad to hear we're on good terms. I'll get you a drink, man. Just enjoy yourself, Jake isn't coming I got people making sure.” Jeff said with a smile, wandering off to fetch Cody a drink, leaving him alone in a sea of people he didn't know. Well, they looked familiar but they were probably only rich douchebag “influencers” as the media called them.

Cody felt out of place, he wasn't super popular and had only gained two and a half million subscribers and social media followers, which was nothing compared to the amount these people had.

Not to mention the fact he may have made a video about every one of them in there, he was a “cyber-bully”, after all. 

Awkwardly leaning on the counter, Cody pulled out his phone in an attempt to pass time until Jeff got back, texting Noel because who else would he text?

(Cody): hey man. this party is uber awkward, I'm pretty sure I've made a video completely destroying every person here

[Noel]: bro rlly?? that's fucking hilarious, just make sure no one kicks your ass

(Cody): don't jinx me you asshole i don't want to get beat the fuck up

[Noel]: I don't want you to either but you are kind of a dumbass sometimes

(Cody): fuck off dude, the last thing I'd be dumb enough to do would be to get into a fight with some swole steroid freak 😂

[Noel]: just be careful please

(Cody): I will man, don't worry. I'll call you if something happens :)

 

That was the last text he sent to Noel, feeling rather cheesy sending him a mediocre smiley face. 

He looked around for Jeff, who was nowhere to be seen. Cody didn't know really what to do without someone he knew, gazing around awkwardly to see if he knew someone closely in here, or was at least on good terms with him and not one of the guys he just genuinely hates.

A voice had interrupted Cody from his mindless scrolling of Instagram.

“Hey! It's you, Cody Ko!” The voice said, startling Cody enough to get him to jump slightly, looking up and having a moment of confusion to recognize who this was standing in front of him.

Then it dawned on him, that was 'MattySmokes’, the kid who he picked fun with about his 'vape hotbox’ video he posted.

“Holy shit! It's Matty fucking Smokes!” Cody said, earning a laugh out of the younger of the two.

Matty gave Cody the signature 'bro hug’, the two of them seeming to finally find someone who didn't reek of basicness.

“I didn't think I'd see you here man, I honestly wasn't supposed to come here but my friend sneaked me in, so here I am. It's fucking dope though, that Jeff dude is pretty chill.” Matty said, leaning back onto the counter so he could conversate with Cody.

“I didn't expect you here either. Hey by the way, sorry about all those things I said about you on my videos… I was uh… I was just joking around.” Cody said, looking down for a moment before clearing his throat and looking back up.

“No no it's cool man, after you made that video I got like 100k now, imma be famous!” Matty said with a laugh, earning a relieved sigh from Cody.

Cody thought he might've been a little too harsh on the kid, but at the same time he seemed to have given him a mass amount of fans and no one really thinks he's a bad kid, he just talks like he's a hippie.

After a moment of chit chat and talking about their favorite shows and movies and such, Cody had started to secretly get worried about Jeff. Did he forget about him? He had been gone for an awfully long time, and he only wanted a drink.

Then a thought crossed his mind: had Jake Paul managed to get to the party and was Jeff holding him off? No, that was stupid. Jeff said Jake wouldn't come, and that if he showed his face he'd get kicked out.

“Hey, have you seen Jeff? I haven't seen him in a while, he said he'd be back in a little bit, but that was like an hour ago almost.” Cody asked nervously, crossing his arms.

“Nah man I haven't seen him, but I do know that apparently some guy was trying crash the party so he had to go handle it.” Matty said, shrugging his shoulders. “Hope they don't have to call the cops, then I'll have to scram.”

Cody and Matty laughed for a moment, but Cody felt his gut twist with nausea, and a bad feeling caught him.

“Well man it was good talking to you, but I think I'm gonna walk around for a minute and then split.” Cody said, now stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket.

“Alright man, hey if you ever wanna hang just hit me up and we can talk something out, it'd be fucking awesome to do a collab or some shit.” Matty said, shaking Cody's hand quickly before waving and walking off, Cody doing the same.

After wandering around, searching for a reason to stay, Cody just decided to leave the way he came, because he was starting to get tired and it was getting late, and he really just wanted Noel to pick him up and bring him home.

However, once he reached the front door, he opened it only to be face to face with none other than Jake Paul, his brother Logan right behind him.

Cody's eyes widened and his knees nearly buckled, they both looked drunk and really mad. He started to back up in pure fear, because he knew that something and would happen. What the fuck else would two buff drunk guys want to do to some know-it-all wimp who's like, a foot shorter than them?!?!

“Hey you fucking asshole! You been talking shit, haven't you?!” Jake slurred, standing up somewhat straight as a frantic Jeff tried to fight him back, only to be held back by Logan as Jake advanced towards Cody.

“W-Woah Jake, cool down man, I don't want any trouble-” but before Cody could finish his sentence, Jake kicked him in the groin, and hard, too.

It almost felt like slow motion, but the pain hit him very quickly. He stumbled back, yelling out in pain as he tried to run away, the pain in between his legs proving way too much as he had been caught by Jake. 

Jake grabbed him by his hood, yanking him back and twisting the hood around to choke him, succeeding rather easily in doing so.

Cody was absolutely terrified, and could do nothing but kick and punch at Jake the best he could, only to be knocked in the head with a bare fist, being swung around like a ragdoll and thrown to the ground on his back, knocking even more air out of him.

If things couldn't get any worse, Jake had gotten on top of him, laying hit after hit to Cody's face, before people at the party started tackling Jake and punching him to get him to stop.

Something snapped inside him. Like the inner MMA fighter inside him just decided to bust out at the perfect moment with strength he didn't even know he had.

Before Jake could catch himself in his drunken rage, Cody had advanced towards him, landing a solid punch to Jake's jaw, the impact nearly crushing Cody's hand but he just continued doing so.

At one point, Cody had even crawled on top of Jake, slowly going punch after punch as people around him made weak attempts to pull him off of the now nearly unconscious Jake.

After someone had finally managed to pry Cody off of the bloody Jake, Cody finally realized what had just happened. Jake Paul was bleeding out in front of him, his own body was in pain and he realizes he may have lost a tooth, all the while with like a hundred people filming them.

Cody blinked a few times in shock, hearing people yell for Jake to stay down and to just back the hell off because he was already beaten, everything beginning to become blurry.

Before he could call out for some help, Cody fell limp onto the floor, sprawled out like someone had just thrown him there. 

“Jesus… someone call an ambulance!” Jeff called out, quickly hearing sirens in the background. But, they didn't sound like an ambulance.

“Who the fuck called the police yo?!” Logan cursed, helping his brother out the back door so they could easily escape.

Ignoring the question, Jeff held Cody's head up and tapped it lightly, watching hopefully as the others eyes were lidded.

“Hey man, stay awake. Until we get you to a hospital.” Jeff said calmly, hoisting the other up onto his shoulder and out the front door, only to be stopped by two police officers with cuffs ready.

“Uh sir, we heard there was a serious fight going on. Is he the culprit?” An officer asked, pointing to the half-conscious Cody.

“No sir, the actual culprits ran out the back door, you might need to go catch them.” Jeff said, watching as an officer or two ran at full speed to the back of the house.

“We're still going to need to detain him, anyone who initiated in the fight.” The officer said, causing Jeff to sigh heavily.

“Will you at least get him some medical attention?” Jeff asked in a defeated tone, knowing it was pointless to argue with a police officer.

“That'll be arranged.” The officer said blatantly, going behind Cody and taking his hands behind his back without much of a fight, he was already exhausted, fighting a cop would earn him more trouble and more headache.

As Cody was shoved towards the cop car with an obvious limp, he heaved a breath, wondering what Noel would think of him right now. Being dragged to a police car, cuffs on his hands, and a dead look on his face.

As he sat down in the back of the vehicle, he winced in pain and let his head rest, closing his eyes as he just now waited for sweet death to envelope him.

It didn't seem like much longer before he was being brutally dragged out of the car, tossed around and then booked into a cell, only to wait out the rest of the night in unbearable pain.

All he really did was sit and mope, his head hanging low with shame. He should've just never went to the party, and he should've never listened to Jeff. He knew that Jake would show up, even if it wasn't Jeff's fault.

At one point they had given him some Advil and antibiotics, that helped just slightly but not a lot. 

At this point it was 6:46 A.M., He'd used his one phone call to call Kelsey, who made it clear that after this whole stunt, it was no more. She couldn't deal with such a “violent” person, seeing as news of Jake Paul's facial damage have come around.

Now he was teared up, with no one there to get him out, just waiting until he inevitably got out of there.

“Alright, Kolo… Komodo…Kolodziejzyk.. holy shit that's long… your buddy here is bailing you out. Get up.” Someone said, causing Cody to shakily look up, and to see a disappointed Noel with his arms crossed.

Cody got up, limped out of the cell, and followed Noel out the door, immediately being bombarded with questions.

“What the hell Cody?! I got a fucking call at four this morning tell me you were in jail! Fucking jail!” Noel started, causing Cody to jump slightly. “I had to scrounge up all the money I had left for that vacation to Europe just to get you out!”

Cody didn't know what to say. Noel hadn't seen how bad it was, how blood covered he was before the cops cleaned him up and gave him a change of clothes. He looked semi-decent now, with bruises scattered across his neck and a gash just above his eyebrow.

“I'm sorry Noel! Fucking Jake came out of nowhere, I didn't know what else to do!” Cody argued, swinging his hands up for dramatic effect. In fact, his throat hurt from the punches and strangling towards it, so it hurt to even argue with Noel.

“I don't give a shit Cody you know when to back the fuck off! How much did you have to drink? Did you snort anything, smoke anything? What the fuck are you on?!” Noel said angrily, unlocking his car with the keys as he stomped towards it.

“I'm not doing any fucking drugs Noel! I was actually having a good time until Jake fucking Paul and his douchebag brother showed up. They beat the shit out of me then left me there for dead AND for the cops!” Cody shouted, not caring if he'd grabbed the attention of any bystanders. Tears had started rolling down his cheeks as he sucked in a deep breath, prepared for what was to come. When he got genuinely mad, he actually started shaking and at time couldn't control himself, hence the reason Jake Paul look's like his aunt's meatloaf.

“Woah… Cody, you didn't tell me-”

“No Noel, I didn't! I thought you would've seen that shit already, it's all over the news! I'm gonna seem like a complete dick bag for beating up a guy that 'confronted’ me.. now people will actually believe I'm a cyber-bully! Kelsey left me and I've been alone in a cell all fucking night!” Cody ranted, his face red and his breathing heavy as he spoke.

Noel looked baffled, he was wide eyed with shock. Cody had broken out everything that happened in just a few seconds. Apparently the Paul brothers beat the shit out of him and left him, he was arrested, Kelsey left him, and he stayed in a jail cell all night. Yeah, that seems like one hell of a night.

“Cody… I-I'm sorry man… i should've asked you what happened…” Noel said with a sad tone, walking over to Cody, who was still a few feet away from the car, and didn't hesitate to hug him.

“It's okay man. I got you.” He said softly, his hand on the back of Cody's head as to comfort him.

Cody held Noel close to him, desperately needing some kind of affection after that fucked up night. It was almost like he was a in a teen movie. Just the thought of that made him gag.

“Don't worry Cody… this shit won't happen again… Let's go to my place and relax, and then we can figure everything out whenever you want to..” Noel said in a soft tone, one that Cody had never heard from him before, like he finally brought out the soft side in him. 

 

********

Noel and Cody had been silent the entire ride to his place, and it was a very awkward silence.

However as soon as they got there, Noel made Cody instantly go take a shower, rushing to his room to get a change of clothes and some aspirin, something to make him feel better.

Noel was still in a little shock from the situation, and he was still pretty tired. He'd gotten a call from Kelsey saying that Noel was in prison for getting into a bad fight, both of them unknowing of who it was with until late in the morning due to the media.

He knew that they'd have to lay low for a few days and stay off of social media and YouTube, which he didn't mind at all. A break would really be nice, not having to worry about editing and uploading videos all the time because it got exhausting after a while. He knew Cody was in need of some fun time, which is why he encouraged him to go to the party. He should've went with him, but he needed to finish editing and uploading a new video, hence the reason he welcomed a break at this time.

After clearing his mind and gathering the change of clothes and bottle of pills, he made his way to the bathroom, quickly opening the door and setting the items down on the counter, moving quickly as to not to disturb Cody.

Now in the kitchen, Noel decided to turn on the TV, put on Netflix (SpongeBob, of course. what else would it be?), and make Cody something to eat, since he knew the other was most likely hungry.

Noel had decided on Dino nuggets with a sly smile, quickly making them and putting them on a plate, just in time too, as Cody had walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and sighing in pure relief as he finally was able to just sit down on something that wasn't concrete or plastic.

He almost fell asleep, had it not been for Noel grinning at him with a plate of Dino nuggets.

“Hah, thanks man. You know me too well.” Cody said with a chuckle, taking the plate in his hands and beginning to eat.

The two watched SpongeBob for a pretty long time, and about twenty episodes in Cody had fallen asleep beside Noel, his head lazily rested on Noel's shoulder.

Noel fell asleep soon enough, laying down this time, but now Cody was laying on his chest.

Now they could both finally rest knowing that everything would (probably [not]) be okay.


	2. I Hate Jake Paul Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just fluff.
> 
> Cody and Noel ponder over what the hell happened last night, and realize things aren't so bad after all.
> 
> Maybe Cody will even sue Jake Paul for assault, seeing as he'd be in bed for a few days, happily with Noel. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my update! Sorry if it's not long, it's like 11pm and I'm medicated and tired as fuck. I might do an update tomorrow but idk. I hope you enjoy this ❤️

Noel had managed to wake up before Cody, who was passed out right next to him on the couch, his head laying on Noel's chest.

Noel yawned softly, rubbing his eyes as he went over what happened last night. It felt unreal, but here he was, laying down with Cody, well more of cuddling with Cody. He hoped when the other woke up he wouldn't be in too much pain, because he knew it was gonna be a rough few weeks for him.

Noel tried his best to slip away from Cody's grip silently, freezing when he would stir in his sleep, sighing in relief once he was standing up. He slipped a nearby blanket over Cody's shoulders, making sure he was comfortable before he made his way to his computer, eager to see what the internet was doing.

He was prepared for hate spewed from everyone, and for people to have “changed their minds” about the two. Maybe he was over thinking, but he was worried. Jake Paul might've just ruined their lives.

Well, that seemed to be the exact opposite. Once Noel had been logged in, he almost laughed at what was circulating. Jake apparently had been arrested just a few hours ago, while him and Cody were asleep, and Jeff was pulling a lawsuit on him.

Not only that, Jake looked h o r r i b l e. It was almost laughable. Cody was at little less than a foot taller than him, not to mention that he was also not as buff, which just proved how much of a pansy Jake Paul really was.

Eventually Noel had decided to move to YouTube, seeing that many, many people had already made videos about the subject in a matter of hours. PewDiePie, CallMeCarson, InformOverload, Drama Alert, Repzion even H3H3’s new podcast. It was crazy, and like he was thinking earlier, un-freaking-believable.

Cody had gained at least 1.5 million subscribers, and the sub count just kept going up. Jake Paul was losing fans by the thousands, having already lost 2 million. This was making YouTube history, and Noel was watching it unfold in front of his eyes.

He almost wanted to cry, this was supposed to be a moment of fear, but now he just wanted to celebrate with edibles and liquor. At least he knew now that Cody wouldn't be an anxious mess when he woke up.

“Hey man… what time is it?” Cody said from behind Noel, causing him to jump slightly.

“It’s like 7 p.m. . Dude, you've gotta come over here and see this shit.” Noel said with a snicker, catching Cody's attention as he walked up to the computer screen, squinting his eyes at first because of his headache, but eventually getting used to the light.

“Holy shit… is this really fucking happening?” Cody said with a nervous but excited laugh, reading through all of twitter with Noel.

“Yep, and I think you just made YouTube history. I expect you to be at Mr. Beast subscriber count in about ten days.” He said, causing Cody to go red.

“No way… That's not possible, it's not that entertaining… is it?”

“Dude, as we speak you just gained 10,000 subs, and now another thousand.” Noel said, switching to the sub count tab he had pulled up, and he was in fact right.

“Woah… now I'm starting to be glad I went to that party.” Cody said with a laugh, finally feeling some relief from the situation.

“Yeah but I know you can't feel good. Go lay down in my bed and I'll make us something to eat. Then we can watch movies or whatever.” Noel said, Cody quickly agreeing.

Cody's head hurt, and his chest especially. He knew that if he didn't feel a little better by tomorrow, he'd go to a hospital. He hated hospitals, and he would rather not go, but Noel would probably get him to go eventually.

Cody quickly made his way back to Noel's room, getting comfy in his bed and covering himself up. He'd shared a bed before with Noel once at a hotel during tour, but that was only because it was the only room available.

He already made sure to turn the TV on, switching through channels endlessly as he waited for Noel to come back and give him company. He really didn't want to be alone with himself at the moment.

 

*time skip because I'm really tired rn and I kinda just wanna go to bed 😂*

 

Cody and Noel had decided randomly at 2 a.m. to post photos of the extent of Jake Paul's damage, mainly because people were concerned the videos were fake and/or he didn't get beat up at all, or started the fight. He'd beaten Cody up pretty badly, because he was littered in bruises. There was one big blotchy bruise on Cody's side from when Jake slammed him into the ground, and a few red and purple ones on his collarbone and lower jaw and neck.

He had a busted lip and a scratch above his eyebrow, along with a black eye. So all in all, he was pretty banged up and most likely would have to stay in bed for a few days.

After they had taken a few photos and posted them, there was endless support. Someone would always defend Cody anytime someone would say he deserved it or he had it coming, and it made Cody feel a lot better about himself, almost to the point where he wanted to make a video. That'd have to wait for a little while, though.

PewDiePie had even reached out to him to see if he'd want to do a collab or something, and if he'd even give his voice on the matter. That would surely be amazing, but at the same time it'd have to wait. He was still in pain and didn't want to fly until he was recovered.

After ditching their phones and social media in general, Cody and Noel had resorted to falling back asleep in their bed, searching through movies to watch on Netflix.

“Ugh. I've watched all these..” Cody mumbled, causing Noel to smile.

“Well you spend a lot of time watching movies, then. I don't know what the fuck half these movies are.”

“What about the notebook?” Cody suggested out of nowhere, causing Noel to snort in laughter.

“Are you serious?” Noel asked.

“What? Can't I enjoy a romantic movie that doesn't end in every single person dying?” Cody said, genuinely frustrated as he pressed play on the movie. “Whatever, we're watching it.”

“Okay your highness.”

 

After a few moments of them watching the movie, Noel couldn't help but glance over at Cody, who was fixed on the screen. He looked beautiful, to be honest. He was beaten up, sure, but he almost seemed perfect. His hair, eyes, jawline. He wanted to kill Jake for messing him up so badly, ruining such a pure person. Cody never wanted to fight or hurt anyone, but Jake never realized that was hus true intention. He hoped those two assholes got what they deserved.

Cody had seemed to catch onto Noel staring at him, as he looked over to Noel, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you staring?”

“What?” Noel asked, his face turning red.

“It's okay if you were…” Cody said softly, scooting closer to Noel.

He gently rested his head in the crook of Noel's neck, closing his eyes as he tried to fall asleep. He pulled the blanket over himself, staying close to Noel, who had stiffened up at first, but relaxed a few moments once he realized what Cody was trying to tell him.

Maybe this week wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want me to continue this, I don't know if people would enjoy it or not. I just don't see enough Cody Ko fanfic in general so I thought I'd add some of my own. This is my first fanfic on them so I'm sorry if I don't get their attitudes down, though I hope I did because the only reason I watch them is because I have the same mindset and kind of jokes they have XD


End file.
